Love is Crazy
by sILY2Q3
Summary: Love as crazy as this,could last forever. 362/1 60/86 2/5 3/4 and maybe others
1. Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer:KND is Tom Warburtons not mine. how could a kid that could bairly cook own KND?

Couples: 3/4 1/362 2/5 60/86

Wally's POV

It was a quiet night,nothing but the wind. I went out to get some water till I heard somebody outside. "Who's there?" I looked around to see a certain black haired care free girl looking out at the sky. "Kuki?" I walked to where she was "Kuki?.." I tapped on her shoulder and she quickly turned around. "Huh? Oh hi Wally!~ What are you doing here?" I backed up a bit. "Well,I-Wait wait wait! Why are you doing here first,in the middle of the night?" She pointed to the sky. "Where did the moon go?" I looked up to the sky where the moon used to be. "I don't know. Numbuh 5 say something about when the moon disappears because of something new."

She back up to the sky and tilted her head a little. "When is the moon coming back?" My eyes went wide for a second and I felt my cheeks become warm. "Well,whenever it wants to I guess." I saw the sun slowly peek from the horizon. "Maybe we should go back inside. It's almost morning now." She nodded "Ok. Bye Wally!~" She pulled me in for a hug and let go. She skipped back inside. And me? Well I just stood there. Waiting till the sun came fully up. "What's wrong with me?" I sighed and walked back inside.

Kuki's POV

I looked out from the window and waited till the sun came up. Still thinking from what just happened a few moments ago. 'I wonder if he does feel the same way. What are you thinking Kuki? We could not be compatible! He's like fire and I'm ice! He's the sun and I'm the moon. He's Wally Beatles and I'm Kuki Sanban. It will never work out. Or could it?' "Kuki?" I turned around. "Oh hi Wally!" I smiled at him,he looked cute when he was blushed. "I thought you were going back to sleep." He said in his deep Australian accent. "I couldn't sleep." I looked down at my feet. He sighed. "Maybe we should go get some breakfast or something." The sun shone on the window and shot right at me. I winced a little but smiled. "That'll be great Wally!~" I skipped off to the kitchen and I felt him follow.

He poured some milk in two bowls. "Are you sure you could do it Wally?" I stared at the two bowls. "Of course I could! It's just cereal!" He spilled some milk and slipped. "Oww that hurt!" I rushed down to help him. "Oh Wally are you ok?" Oh he's so clumsy sometimes. "Yeah I'm alright. Just a bruise." I sighed. "You scared me!" He got up to get the cereal and slipped again,but this time,he landed on me. "Sorry Kooks!" I rubbed my eye and smiled at him. "It's ok Wally!" I giggled. He looked cute when he was embarrassed to.

"Hey someone out there-Oooh! Wally and Kuki sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Abby yelled from the door. "More like LYING ON THE TREE HOUSE! Get it? Lying? Tree house? Ahaha-OWW!" Abby just smacked Hoagie with her hat. "That has got to be the worst joke you EVER said!" She yelled.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?" Everyone turned to see Nigel Uno. "Now as we all know the Delightful Children's birthday is today,and you KNOW they'll be planning something bigger than before. Now Numbuh 362 is coming over here to discussit with all of us." Just then we all herd a loud noise,of a ship.

Nigel's POV

I looked outside to see what was all the noise about. There I saw Numbuh 362 with Numbuhs 60 and 86. "Hi Numbuh 1." Rachel said to me. "Oh umm Hi Ra-I-I mean Numbuh 362 sir." I saluted her and I know I heard her giggle. "At ease Numbuh 1. We're here to talk about the Delightful Children's birthday remember?" She smiled at me and it felt like everybody around disappeared. What the heck are you thinking Nigel Uno? She's the Soopreme Leaduh of KND! A very high rank,but even so. I just wish for one split second that-"Hello? Earth to Uno?" I snapped out of the trance. "Huh? Oh sorry Numbuh362 just please come on in." I smiled the way I used to with Lizzie. The only thing is,I was willing to.

"Ok team,we need to find out another way to get that cake safely in one peice. Without disruptions. Anybody have ideas?" Rachel sighed. "Nigel?" I looked at her. "Well umm,we could. Umm uhh." What? Umm uhhh,what the heck was that? I never get that nervous especially infront of Rachel. "Maybe we could make a giant robot since the always seem to have a robot and this one won't be any ordinary one! It will be a disk shooting one!" I felt eyes stare at me. Oh man I feel stupid. "Actually that's a great idea!"

Rachel's POV

"Actually that's a great idea!" Everyone looked at me so surprised. "Numbuh5 ain't so sure about this plan." I shook my head. "It's perfect. Just what disk are you talking Nigel?" I looked at him and he looked a little shrunk. "W-Well,how about CD's?" Everyone nodded at the plan. "Ok but who are we gonna get the CD's from?" Abby asked,and we all stared at her and only her. "Something tells me I should have never said that."

20 minutes later we were all trying to persuade her to hand us some CD's. "Please? I won't tell a bad joke for an entire month!" "I won't yell for an entire month!" "I won't talk about peep in dressing rooms for an entire month!" Everyone stared at Patton. "You what!" I yelled at him. "See,what I tell ya. They're idiots." Fanny said. "And one is about to be dead." "I could explain!" He raised bolth his arms. "Ok but first who exactly did you peek in?" He turned red. "W-Well umm. Just kill me!"

About an hour later he ended up with a black eye and several bruises. "Ok so let's get started on this robot. Abby get the CD's,Hoagie get the parts,Kuki,Fanny once it's working check how it works. Wally help Hoagie,Patton if it goes wrong get them out!,Nigel you're with me!" I ran off and saw him still sitting there. "Cmon soldier! Let's go!" He looked up and ran after me.

Fanny's POV

"Wait sir,what are me,Kuki,and Patton gonna do when it's becoming finished?" I yelled through the room. "Just-Umm-Play for a while I guess?" I sighed. Then I heard somebody groan. I turned around to see Patton still on the floor hurt. Looks like I have to play nurse for a while. I took an ice pack and put it on his eye,and a few bandages for the cuts. "There better?" "Could you kiss it?" I rolled my eyes. "Keep on dreaming." I walked away but stopped when I heard sobbing. "Pwease?" I turned around. "Are you serious?" That was the wrong thing to say because than he started doing the puppy dog eyes.

I groaned but decided to kiss it anyways. "What's going on here?" I looked up to see Abby. "It's not what it looks like!" She smirked. "Sure." Then she walked away and started laughing away. I turned to Patton. "You will die." I got up and walked away. He is so annoying! Especially when he tries persuade me! I mean really? puppy dog eyes?(Stay in topic!)

But there was something very different when he crossed the line. Like what happened with Numbuh 19th Century. A little sting,every time he speaks. I always end up getting nervous. Wonder why.

Patton POV

I had to admit,that was funny. But there was something something weird every time she passes by,or stops to bring in an adult villain,or just comes because of Numbuh362! I wonder why. "Hey Patton! Can you help us out?" I turned around and saw Wally signaling for me to come. I limped over. "Yeah?" They looked around for a bit at looked at me. "Is something wrong with 86 or something? I mean,she kissed your cut!" Hoagie whispered. "AND she was being awfully nice to you. Is there something going on that we don't know about?" Wally looked at me closer. "No. I just begged her so much that she did! End of story-" "What story?" I looked behind me to see Kuki obviously confused. "Nothing,no story over here! Just about umm Yipper and stuff." She studied me for a second and skipped away.

That was close. I limped back to the spot I was in before. "Hey Nigel!" He turned to me. "Do you have a sec?" "Sure!" He walked over and knelt down. "Yes?" I breathed. "You dated before and got a little pushed around. Do you know anything about girls?" He cleared his throat. "Well,they like someone who,makes them happy,and,well,they hate being pushed around. But apparently the push YOU around,and always force you to dates and-" "Is this going anywhere?" I asked. "Sorry about that. They like someone who is confident,and isn't afraid to take risks. And will always respect,and protect them no matter what. That's all I know." He walked away.

"Protect them not matter what huh?"

Hoagie's POV

"Hey Numbuh 4,can you hand me a screw driver?" I waited for him to speak but nothing. "Umm Numbuh 4?" I looked down from the ladder and smirked at the sight. "Really? That's nice to know-I-I mean you know I feel bad he's hurt and all but you gave him piles of stuff right?" "Yup! Ace IS very nice to me,I should at least repay him by dropping a few cute little toys now and then!"(she means dropping litterally,she brings a very big box and drops it right on him). I heard,oh yeah the screw driver! "Hey Abby can you hand me a screw driver?" I shouted out from above. "Oksure,why not 'Juliet'." She walked over to the tool box and handed me the screw driver. "Whoa whoa whoa,wait. 'Juliet'? I'm a GUY if you didn't notice!" She rolled her eyes. "I say YOU should be Juliet and I be Romeo!" She shook her head. "Oh no! Numbuh 5 is NOT gonna be Juliet,YOU be Juliet and Numbuh5 will be someone that has NOTHING to do with Romeo and Juliet." She was about to walk off. "WAIT! Why don't you be Juliet?" She turned around. "Because if you're Romeo and I'm Juliet,then Romeo and Juliet fall in love and DIE." She began to walk away again. So I jumped right in front of her. "So you don't like me?" I questioned. "Numbuh 5 never said that." I smiled mischievously. "So you DO like me?" She went wide eyed. "I never said that either!" I'm starting to enjoy this. "So you LOVE me?" This time I KNOW she blushed. "NO! I mean I LIKE you but like a FRIEND kind of like." I walked past her. "Whatever you say Juliet." I took the screw driver and walked up the ladder.

I looked down to see everybody staring at us. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work or something." Once everybody started working she sat down on the couch. I finished screwing in the bolt and slid down the ladder.

"Romeo and Juliet? Gotta think about that."

Abby's POV

What the heck was Abby thinking? Should've never said 'Juliet'. Now I have to remember this the rest of my kid life. "Hey Numbuh 5?" I looked up to see Rachel. "Yeah Numbuh 362?" She bit her lip. Wonder what she was thinking. "Does,Nigel,umm,ever talk about me? Not that I care or anything but umm-Oh what am I kidding does he talk about me?" There was a long silence. Did she just say what Abby THINKS she just said? "Rachel? Do you LIKE Numbuh 1?" Now I saw her completely red and shaking. "W-W-W-W-What? N-N-No! I mean-Umm-As a-a friend-b-but umm-I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" She ran off to the bathroom. That was weird. Love make people just go CRAZY now does it?

"It's finished!" Hoagie yelled. "It might be a little jittery but it's fine," Kuki and Fanny looked at each other and nodded. The ran to the machine and started to try it out.

Suddenly sparks started to fly and CD's started to fly out rapidly. I saw a CD starting to fly right at me and I froze. "ABBY WATCH OUT!" Hoagie pushed me away and dodged it. "Are you ok?" All I did was nod. "Good. PATTON GO GET FANNY AND KUKI!" I watched as Patton ran up to rescue them. "HEY NEED HELP?" Wally asked Patton. "SURE!" Wally climbed the machine along with Patton. I saw fire,and sparks,and a lot of glass flying around. Then it all turned black.

-OUT OF STORY-

"Then what Aunt Abby?" Asked a blonde pig tailed,6 year old girl. "Like Abby said it all went poof!" Abby said to the young girl. Crying could be heard in the background. "Shh,Abby can you please help your son?" Said a struggling certain airplane engineer. "Coming Hoagie," She took the baby boy and gently cradled him in her arms. She then whispered the baby.

"_Hush, my baby, don't cry a peep._  
_The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheeps.  
__One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_Don't wah, laugh, cry or roar._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_I said hush, shush, shh, snore._  
_One, two, three, four,_  
_Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn..._"

Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligian the 3rd fell asleep. "He's lucky." Hoagie the 2nd wrapped his arms around his wife. "And why is that?" She whispered. "He has a beautiful mother." He whispered in her ear. "Get a room!" Said there 10 year old daughter Harley. Hoagie let go. "Cmon Lesley let's go downstairs and play with Olivia,and Warner!" She nodded and ran down stairs. "Wait up!" Harley ran down. "Who would have thought." Hoagie looked at her confused. "Who would've thought what?" He asked. "That we wouldn't die in the end like Romeo and Juliet?" He laughed. "Because,nobody could have stopped it from happening."

The warm night summer breeze filled the skys as the sound of a thousand violins played through the night.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."  
- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, 1.5

* * *

so how is it? i'm still a begginer in this so don't hurt me if it's bad.

p.s if you seen another "Love is Crazy" like i said i'm new at this so i kinda submitted it without finishing so..yeah..sorry!


	2. Fire and Trust

Disclaimer:I don't own KND if I did it would still be running ok now OFF THEIR HEADS!

WARNING: There will be a suicide attempt. If you do not like it stop reading now!

Patton's POV

The fire grew bigger and bigger. "Fanny? Kuki!" A peice of metal fell down next to me. "Hey Pat! I got Kuki! But I don't see 86 anywhere!" Just great. "Just bring Kuki out of her! I'll find 'er!" The grew more. "You sure? It'll be hard-" "JUST GO!" More things started to fall around me. I knew this is hard,but I won't leave her behind. "FANNY!" I yelled inside the machine. "PATTON!" I know that voice anywhere. I ran through the fire to where she was. I hugged her. "Come on let's leave-" The fire surronded us. We were trapped. "Patton!" I'm not a mind reader,but I know she was terrified. Even if we faced Father this was terrible. "W-We'll never survive here." She hiccuped. "Yes we will!" I carried her and ran past the fire. "Hang on tight!" I jumped down the 2 feet long machine. Once we landed everyone stared at us. Our clothes were almost burned. I lost my hat,and she lost her yellow bag.

The machine exploded behind us. "Are you guys,ok?" Rachel was the first to speak. "Yeah." I said plainly. I walked out with Fanny still in my arms. "Um Patton? You could put me down you know?" I ignored her. "I know,but I choose not to." She sighed. "Where are you taking me?" I didn't answer. "Numbuh 60 where in the world are you taking me?" I put her down. "We're here." I pointed to down to the city. She looked behind her. "It's,It's beautiful." She was awestruck. "I come here when something like that happens." I whispered. I felt something around me. I looked down to see her hugging me. "Thank you for saving me." I never knew she would be nice,especially to me. "My pleasure." I patted her head.

'Save them no matter what.'

Fanny's POV

I guess I have my answer now. Maybe it's just a crush. Even if it is,then better make it last. "You're my hero. You know that right?" I looked up at him. "I know." He smiled at me. No matter what happens,I know he'll leave the Earth to save me. "We should get going." I let go and started walking. "Alright." He followed behind me. Besides him I fealt like someone else was watching us.

I felt rain starting to poor down. "Here." He put his jacket around me. "Thanks." A cold breeze flew through. "Do you feel like,someone is watching us?" I asked. "You're just tired. Maybe we should just go home." I nodded. But that didn't shake the feeling of someone watching our every move.

Rick's POV(ehh 19 Century. He didn't forget KND. Didn't see that one coming huh?)

"Don't forget,You also said you loved me as well." A few tears rolled down my cheek. "I'll never forgot you Fanny Fulbright. Good bye." I jumped down the tree and went to the edge of the cliff. "Goodbye." I jumped down feeling the wind through me. My life flashed before me. The day I joined KND,the time I had my first kiss,and the time after decommissioning. All that I've done. The people I've hurt,the ones I've loved,flashed before my eyes. But once I hit ground,I was still breathing. I opened my eyes to see someone reach there hand to me. "Stupid boy." I took her hand and got up. "Thought you forgot all about me." She looked at me with a death glare. "ARE YOU STUPID? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Fanny Fulbright,the head of decommissioning. "I couldn't stand being alone anymore." She looked at me shocked. "You're never alone. You still have friends!" I was furious. "WHAT FRIENDS! THEY'RE LONG GONE! I HAVE NOBODY!" Cold tears ran down my cheeks. I was breathing hard. "Then you could stay with me." She showed her hand and I shook it. "Welcome home then." She said to me.

When we landed I was nervous. But pretty soon I met her father. "Who's he?" pointed to me. "He lost his family dad. So he's all alone now." Fanny said. "Aw dad can we just adopt him? Please!" Her 2nd younger brother pleaded. "Please dad! We can't let him stay somewhere where strangers are!" Her 1st younger brother begged on his knees. "Please daddy?" Fanny pleaded as well. "Oh alright. But how will we explain this to mom?" He asked. "We already told her!" The 1st younger brother told him. "What? Why didn't you tell me with her?" He asked obviously confused. "You were at work." The 2nd younger brother said. "Oh,well. Ok then. Welcome to the family um-" He paused for a moment. "Rick." I said for all of them to hear. "Ok,Welcome to the family. Rick."

I felt happy. I felt,home.

_Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. _

_- Titanic_

* * *

So just to sum this up right now 86 looks at 60 and 19century like brothers,at later chapters it'll look like this never even happened.


	3. Ace is next

Disclaimer:Aw you get the idea

* * *

The very next day...

Rick's POV still

Me,Paddy and Shaunie were behind the door of Fanny Fulbright's room. Just waiting for the battle to begin. "You wake her up!" Shaunie shoved Paddy. "No way! You do it!" He shoved him back. "Rick you do it!" Shaunie pointed to me. "No way,you do it!" He glared at me. "And it was a fight between brother and step brother! One on one! Who will win? Who will lose? WHO WILL-" Suddenly Fanny knocked down the door. "WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISE!" And we woke her up. "Um-Uh-HEY LOOK AT THE TIME BASEBALL PRACTICE BYE!" Paddy ran downstairs. "Ow ow ow! My foot!" He showed his foot to look at a cut. "Oh my-" I felt like fainting. It was huge! "Fanny?" He batted his eyes acting like he was going to cry. Like she'll believe that! I looked behind me to see her run in to get a first aid kit. "How did you do that?" I looked at him. "She loves it!" He blowed me a raspberry. I blew one back. "Why are you making those facing at him?" I turned around. And what a big mistake that was. She slapped me across my face and she grew 10 feet huge-

-OUT OF STORY-

"That is NOT what happened." Fanny said to the kids. "Is to!" Rick deffended. "I nearly doubt she would cause that type of damage!" Patton said out loud. "Ooh. Dads gonna sleep in the couch tonight is he?" Fanny shot a death glare at him. "Now who wants to hear a story on how daddy got taken down by mommy huh?" Her smile turned into a smirk in a second when she said "taken down". "How about another time right kids?" He walked infront of her. "Or I can just show exactly how I did it." She cracked her knuckles making a loud crack. "Show! Show! Show!" Cheered the excited kids. "Nobodys gonna stop me now." She got up and chased him around the house as the kids watched outside. "COME BACK HERE!" She yelled seeming like she will never get tired. "OK KIDS! NEVER MESS WITH MOMMY!" Said Patton out of breathe,but still running for his life. "RUN DAD RUN!" Cheered a curly read headed boy. "GET HIM MOM GET HIM!" Signaled the straight red head twin girl. "GO MOM GO!" Cheered on the black headed twin girl bolth in pig tails. She got the hose and pulled him to her. She dragged him back inside while he struggled to get out. "HELP! I'M TO PRETTY TO-" The door closed by the 10 year old boy. "Ok Flare and Clare. What did we learn today?" The twins stood as if they were soldiers. "Never to mess with mom." "And?" "If you cheer for dad you'll only lose your candy." "AND?" "Broccilli will kill you?" "Good enough."

-OK BACK TO THE STORY-

She looked as if she were going to explode. Saddly he only recieved a black eye while Paddy had a bandaid on his heel and a lollipop. "Why are you the lucky one?" Rick was pointing at Paddy with his right hand while rubbing his eye with his left. "Because I'm cooler than you." He limped his way downstairs. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Means you should watch your heart." He turned around and saw a mysterious girl. "Who are you?" She looked at him grimly. "X. Now don't think I'll be nice to ya. Listen up. Keep your heart safe,but keep the ones you love safer. If the one person you love gets hurt,so will you." She walked inside Fanny Fulbrights room. "Hey don't go there!" He looked inside and saw nobody there,but the window wide open.

He ran downstairs to see if she was there. "What are you doing here?" He looked up and saw Patton with a few bruises and cuts. "I live here now." He backed up not knowing who he was exactly. "Names Patton. You must be that 19 century kid. Man,you know the trouble to get you out of that cake?" 19 century looked down in guilt. "Hey,it isn't your fault. 86's ship detected the cake,not you. Where is that red head anyway?" Rick pointed inside the kitchen. "Oh. Hey why are you in your underwear?" He looked down and ran back inside. "OH GREAT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE CLOTHES!" He paniced. "Hey! Here." Shaunie threw a T-Shirt and a pair of shorts to him. "Oh thank you." He nodded and walked on. "Wow,never thought you wore ducky underwear." Rick turned around and saw X once again. "Why do you keep popping up?" He put on the pair of shorts. "Easy,you're still confused. Thought I could help." He slipped on the shirt. "I don't need any help!" He walked out and slammed the door behind him. "Oh yes you do." She apeared infront of him. "Stop doing that!" He ran downstairs and out of the house. "And where are you going?" X was now walking right next to him. "Anywhere where you aren't." He ran towards the park. "I'm still here," She was behind him eating a popsicle "I will not leave." This caused him to do drastic measures. He ran towards the lake and jumped. And still X's figure was next to him as he raised to the top. He hanged on the cement platform gasping for air. "That sure was reckless." She helped him out of the lake and placed a towel over him.

* * *

"Why do you keep following me?" He asked as he dried his hair. "You need help. I don't care how long it takes you need it." She was so emotionless,you could never tell what she was thinking. "Why are you so,emotionless?" She wanted to scream at that point,but it was impossible. "I can't answer that." He shrugged it off. "Rick? Tell mom and dad I'm sleeping over at a friends house!" A friends house is another word when she's gonna be in Moon Base over night. "Got it! Hey x?" He looked over his shoulder and saw she was gone once again. "Well,I guess she left." He walked back to his new room that only held a box of clothes and a single picture of his old sector. "I'm sure they're alright." He turned around and saw Fanny. "You're alot nicer than I excpected." He sat down on the edge of his new bed. "So,Did you miss me?" She looked at him. "Never did." She walked away. "You know,she given up on ya a long time ago." X was now standing next to the doorway. "But,there might be someone else out there,just begging for someone to play with him."

"Ok so Paddy,you can't release the button to early or you will just go down slower. You have to release in the very middle or when you think you'll crash. And Shaunie,stop taking spelling advice from Wally." Rick was teaching Paddy about the video game and Shaunie how to _really_ spell. What he doesn't see is the girl in the background smiling for once. "Now I have another victim to help out." She whispered to herself and left with the wind.

Logan Victor Marallez AKA Ace the Kid.

Age 11

Likes to fly

Loves to make Wally mad.

Has an interest on art.

X sighed. "So,the fun begins." She walked off to the park. "Excuse me? Are you Ace?" She tapped a boy with a mowhawk and a brown leather jacket. "What's it to you?" She suddenly began to smirk. "I heard you love to make Wallabee Beatles very angry." She analized him. "So?" He began to walk. "So,you really don't like Kuki Sanban. You just want to make him jelous." He stopped dead on his tracks. "What's it to you kid?" He clenched his fists. "Do you think you know me? Did someone dare you to talk to me? Is THAT it!" He turned his head. "Can you see through my eyes kid?" She took atleast 5 steps forward. "No. I don't know who you are Logan. I can't see through you. And nobody dared me a nickle. I just want to see if I can finally make you snap." She threw him a sketch book and a journal. He turned around and picked them up. "What's this for?" He asked helplessly confused. "Use it. It's a gift from me." He looked up and as always she was gone. "Was she a figment of my imagination? Or did she just disapear?"

People don't resist change. They resist being changed. ~ Peter Senge

* * *

This has now turned into an Ace story. To all Ace haters,you might wanna leave and wait for the Mushi story that comes up in 2 or 3 chapters or keep reading for more. yeah I suck at these stuff,but I might get better!


	4. Transmission Interrupted Forever Atleast

**This is being discontinued. I believe it isn't meeting up to it's real motive of the story and maybe in the future I might make a re-write of it. Actually I am making a rewrite except it is much MUCH darker. **

**This has just been rotting away collecting dust and I guess I either give it up or keep it. In short I'm not the type to keep on interest in writing a story for too long. X Files just got lucky,Worth Saving has something I just can't explain,and the rest I have locked up still is in storage for future stuff. So those either got lucky or has something in them that can really reach people.**

**I believe that's what stories do. They have a way to get to you and start to think and you will have the sudden urge to write or type draw! That feeling is a nice special feeling that will last a life time. But that feeling for this story died out and began a new road or path way to another line. **

**You have been a wonderful audience. **

**Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
